Allori Sharroto: UNIVERSE 1
by DBZSaiyanGirl
Summary: Takes place in the 130 days. Bulma has made the Saiyan Finder 3000. In hopes to find Goku alive she points it too the sky and it brings the closest Saiyan to your area. But, she finds something she doesn't expect. (Please read. I don't get many reviews on my stories :'(. THIS OC IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING A SUE!) Rated T for... Not sure yet XD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ. And if I did,. Vegeta would be the main character. We would see lots of his childhood (lots of torture and he makes funny comments the entire time) and Trunks and Goten would bring the saiyan planet back and we would get to see Veggies mommy and daddy. XD

THERE WILL BE **NO YAMCHA BASHING. I HAPPEN TO BE A FAN OF THE YOUNG DESERT BANDIT.**

A hot day arrived at Capsule Corp one fine summer day. The sun was shining and the clouds were fluffy and white as always. Yamcha, Paur, and Oolong sat on the patio drinking lemonade when Bulma came out with a little device. "Hey Bulma, whats that?" Yamcha asked. Bulma's smirked."This little device is what I like to call, 'The Saiyan Finder 3000!'" Oolong laughed. "That's awfully specific Bulma." Yamcha wapped Oolong on the head and smiled at Bulma. "How does it work?" Bulma pointed it up to the sky. "It brings the closest Saiyan to where you are! That way I can bring Goku here!" Paur stopped sipping her lemonade. "But isn't Goku dead?" Bulma smile saddened a bit. " I think he is. But maybe he isn't!" Bulma pointed it toward the sky. It had a little screen that said "No Saiyan". She turned around and around but nothing changed. She slumped down into a chair. "Awww! Goku is dead! Why did I even bother!" Bulma cried out. Paur flew over to Bulma, comforting her failure. "Don't worry Bulma! Maybe it need just a few tweaks her and there." Just then, the Saiyan Finder 3000 screen lit up. "Saiyan Detected" it said then a something started to fall from the sky. Bulma and the rest of them screamed. It was pulling in a space pod! The space pod crashed on the lawn near the Gravity Room. Everyone rushed down to it but made sure to stay back. Puar was shaking and crying a bit, Oolong was hiding behind Yamcha, and Bulma was hugging Paur at the front. A womans bravery. The pod didn't open Bulma got closer and looked inside. Then, it opened. Bulma and a woman bumped head. "Oh sorry!" "Ouch! Sorry bout that!" They said automatically then stared at eachother. The girl who stepped out of the pod had the same armor Vegeta had on Namek except she had very short shorts and all the blue turned to pink. She had short black hair that stuck up at the ends and bright blue eyes and one of them were covered by a pink and black scouter. Her voice sounded just like Launch's too! "Y-you're a Saiyan!? It worked! It actually worked! Wait... Your not killing me? Why?" Bulma screamed. The Saiyan cocked her head slightly to the side. "1. What the heck do you mean by 'It worked'. 2. I don't have a reason to kill you so why would I?" Bulma was puzzled. Saiyan that wasn't blood thirsty? Goku bonked his head when he was a baby so that's why he wasn't. Vegeta was raised by Frieza, or so she had heard, so of course he would be this way. In truth, she had never met a Saiyan that was raised on Planet Vegeta. Of course she wouldn't! They were all dead! "Well, um. Nothing. But aren't all Saiyans supposed to be angry and evil?" Bulma asked. The Saiyan smirked. "Well yeah. Mainly because Frieza- HEEEEEY WAIT A MINUTE, How do you know about Saiyans?!" Bulma froze as the girl glared at her. "W-well, a friend of mine is one, and- and um one of them lives here." The girl was wide eyed. "State there names for me." She asked. Her eyes had a curious glint in the. And a devilish one. She took off her scouter and pulled out a rag and started rubbing the glass part.

"Well there's Goku and-"

"That's not a Saiyan name."

"Well, Vegeta calls him Kakarot-"

She looked at Bulma wide eyed. "V-vegeta? You mean the Prince of all Saiyans one? The one with big hair and has a bigger ego?!" She was all up in Bulmas' face now. "Y-yeah..." Bulma said. The girl went back to shining her Scouter. "Never thought I'd see him again. Wonder what he's been up to since I left." Bulma was befuddled. Who was this girl? "Uh may I ask your name? Mines Bulma." The Saiyan turned and smiled. "Oh how rude of me. Apologies, I am Allori Sharroto! Princess of all Saiyans!

Allori is the vegetable pun of Nori, the sea vegetable. Or, a well known one, Artichoke. It pretty much Nori and Artichoke put together. Take or give a few letters? _** JUST PUT A 'L' IF YOU LIKE IT. I'M NOT PICKY. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, IF I DID, THEN (insert funny 'if I had DBZ' wish here)

Jonathan: ¡Muchas gracias! Voy a seguir tu consejo

Sorry for spelling errors. I couldn't use spellcheck because it won't check anything in English! NOW ITS SPANISH! LOLOLOLOLOLOL-*cough* yes well on with the story.

Allori bowed and put one hand in front of her chest while bowing and one behind her back. Bulma and the gang just stared with shock. "P-princess?!" Oolong stammered. Allori put a hand on her chin. "Mmmm, well, I'm adopted and in Saiyan terms that means you aren't royalty. I should stop saying I'm a princess. Cuz in Saiyan terms I'm not. I don't want to be a princess." Allori put on her pink scouter and clicked a few buttons. Her eyes widened. "What the- Is that Vegeta?!" Allori pointed at a grey machine. Bulma looked over to the GR. "Uh, I guess yeah." Allori mouth opened and she sat there gaping. "He's A LOT stronger than I remember..." Allori looked over to Bulma. "Can I go see him?" Bulma turned and smiled. "Well, he'll probably be a grump and shove you off. How about we head over to the kitchen. You hungry? If your anything like Vegeta then you'll need a cook like me." Yamcha,Paur, and Oolong turned green. Allori shook her head. "I'm a lot like him but, I have a few... dissablities I should say." Bulma looked over, curious at what she meant by 'dissablities'. "What do you mean?" Allori blushed and started to widdle her thumbs. "Well lets see um, I can't fly. That's why I use rocket boots. But they always break and there fueled ki balls. Sad thing is that there is only a 35% chance I can make ki balls. Yeah, super hard for me to make ki balls. So I usually go buy some fuel or make my own out of what I got. I have this gun that shoots out ki balls powered by some rock I have stacks of. Aaaand I don't eat much. Compare me with Vegeta and it seems I don't eat at all. So there you have it. The 3 dissablities of Allori Sharroto." Allor looked at there shocked faces. "YOU DON'T EAT MUCH? I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE A OLD SAIYAN RITUAL TO EAT LOTS!" Oolong exclaimed. "Y-yeah!" Yamcha added. Allori glared at them. "Well excuse me for not meeting the your expectations!" Bulma started to glare at them as well. "Yeah! She's just a different Saiyan is all! C'mon, Allorin was it?"

"Allori" (Al-lor-ee)

"Well come on Allori. These guys are being jerks." Allori obeyed. She had a feeling if she didn't follow this womens orderes she would have heck to pay.

"Oh darling! Who is this young lady?" Bulma's mother, Bunny, asked. "Oh mom! This is Allori, Vegeta's sister." Bulma answered. Bunny gasped and dropped the plate she was holding, glasses of lemonade shattered on the floor spilling the liquid everywhere. "OH MY STARS! Vegeta never told me he had sister!" Bunny put her hands on Alloris surprised face. "Well she's beautiful! Just like that handsome Vegeta!" Bulma blushed and looked away. "Moooom! Shut up!" Allori looked confused. She had no idea who this woman was, despite the fact that it Bulma said 'mom'. Allori bowed, hands straight at her sides. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Bunny giggled. "And she has manners!" Allori smirked at that. People would like to think she had manners. But most of the time she was only kind to the elderly. Allori was usually like Launch. Robbin banks and being sarcastic with tons of violence. Allori pushed that away. It brought back... too many memories. "Hey Allori!" Allori perked up at her voice. "You went into the zone! Whatcha thinkin about?" Bulma asked. Allroi gave a nervous smile. "Oh sorry. Nothin. Uuuh when do you tihnk Vegeta will be out?" Bulma put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm well, lunch is in an hour. So I guess he'll be out by then. What do you want to do while we wait? I've never met a Saiyan women before so I'm not sure what you like." Allori looked over. "Of course you haven't. I'm the last one. At least I think I am. Living with Freeza I traveled all over the galaxy and never met a single one. Well there was that brat, but Vegeta killed her."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hey! Vegeta wasn't always 'kill this! Kill that!"

"What?"

"Uh I uh HE'S DIFFERENT NOW!"

"Smooth. How do you know he's different?"

"He would have killed you if he wasn't."

"You think fast. But seriously, he wasn't always 'kill la kill'?

"Of course he wasn't! When he was a baby!"

"Allooooori!"

"OOOH WHATS THAT?!"

"Why don't you want to tell me!?"

"Because its personal!"

"Oh really? Then why'd you say it in the first place?"

"It was on accident!" (Instead of accident, I wanted to put weasels...O.o)

Bulma sighed. "Fine. Changing the subject, The Namekians and us are going to have a bonfire tonight and tell stories and such,Want to come?"She offered. "Sure. I wasn't heading to any paticular place in mind when I crashed here. So I guess I can go." Bulma smiled and nodded. Bunny had left. Probably when Allori was thinking. Bulma grabbed a brown box from the cupboard. "Do you like Hot Chocolate?" She asked. Allori was confused once more. Space alien, different galaxy, super strength, does Bulma know the meaning of, "Hey, I'm from another galaxy and never been to your planet before, can you please enlighten me on this 'Hot chocolate?' Allori decided against saying what she thought. "Never heard of it." Bulma laughed. "Silly me! You're a Saiyan and I doubt they had this delight since there evil and only kill." Anger shot up through Allori. "What?! Okay, first Saiyans were only the evil they became because of Freeza. But before that, we were a mighty race that only killed people we didn't like and they didn't like us. Or invaders. And if we wanted something, we killed them for it. But thats it." Bulma looked astonished by the sudden outburst but shook it off. "Sorry. Here." She gave Allori the cocoa. "Nah, its okay. I shouldn't have gone all out like that. I just hate it when people think my race was just a bunch of monster with no restraint."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like thank all my followers and 'favors'. May God bless you :D I fixed my spellcheck so expect no spelling errors. If there are, just shut up and read.

I DO NOT OWN DBZEH YO DOG, IF I DID, I WOULD PUT THE MASHIZZLE IN MA MAFIZSHAL MAN DOG.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this either XD

There once was a show called DBZ

It has never belonged to me

You've got the wrong man

I'm just a dumb fan

Go support the official release

Vegeta had been training for 72 hours straight. No eating or sleeping. Just training. 'I must achieve Super Saiyan! It is my destiny!' Vegeta thought destroying one of the many fighting bots. His body was screaming for rest but he ignored it. He had to beat Kakarot! But how? He was far beyond his league. The Saiyan prince pondered this thought. Was he truly destined to be a Super Saiyan? Was he destined to beat Goku? He didn't know. Something smacked him right in the face and Vegeta landed on the Gravity Rooms dashboard. "Damn Bots..." He muttered. He grabbed a towel and wiped his forehead. He leaned against the the dashboard once again hitting the gravity button. At first he ws at 400 g. Now it went up to 700! "Cra-" Vegeta started then fell flat on his face when the GR exploded.

"Bulma, Allori, and Dr. Briefs were sitting on the cough drinking the best Hot Chocolate money could buy. "So tell me Allori, who made your gun and rocket boots?" Dr. Breifs asked. Allori looked down at her boots. "Oh, well I bought them at a market on Planet Turra. The guy said they were made in some place called Vokladian in Mokoviafleshbutan. Some aliens have just too long of names for there cities." Allori answered. "I stole my gun from a cave filled with a green crystal called, Gemerlite. So I have no idea who built it. But they must have been amateurs cause it's the worst gun I've ever seen." Dr. Briefs nodded his head with a hand on his chin, staring intently at her gun. "Why don't you buy a new one?" Bulma asked setting her empty cup on the table. Allori sipped her cocoa and shook her head. "Not an option. Other guns were either too complicated, had expensive fuel, or ran on ki ball energ-" Allori almost finished her sentence till she heard a BOOM! Bulma screamed and ran out the door. That blast had shook the house! Allori chased after her. When she got there, Bulma was digging through rubble and broken parts of what once was the Gravity Room. "Was that supposed to happen?!" Allori yelled. "What do you think?!" She replied. A hand shot up and Bulma screamed. A short man with spiky hair got up. Allori gasped. "I'll go get your father!" Bulma didn't respond but held Vegeta while Yamcha helped her pick him up. She couldn't hear what she was saying but all she knew that her brother needed medical attention. And fast!

"The only thing he hasn't burned is his eyebrows!" Dr. Breifs exclaimed. They had gotten Vegeta to the medical center in the Capsule Corp residence. The doctors had treated his wounds and said he would need rest for about 6 weeks. Allori knew Vegeta wouldn't stand for that. He was too impatient and always wanting to get stronger. "He'll be out for a couple of days at most. He should rest for a while." Then Dr. Briefs left without another words. Bulma sat down on the chair next to Vegeta. She looked at him with her soft blue eyes. "He looks different." Allori said, starting up a conversation. "He doesn't have bangs. He used to have those." Bulma looked at Allori then back at Vegeta. "Bangs? He would have looked cute in those." She chuckled. Allori eyes widened. Cute? She couldn't believe someone would use the word 'cute' with 'Vegeta'. Referring to him in a positive way. 'No...' Allori thought. 'She couldn't... Have a thing for Vegeta could she?' Allori stared at Bulma. She was looking down at Vegeta with a loving exspression. 'Oh gosh... She does!' Allori stepped back with shock. "What?" Bulma asked. Allori smirked. "Oooooh nothin. Just the way you look at him. Seems like you have something don't it?" The blue haired heiress was shocked and her face turned an apple red. "W-wha? No no no! I don't, I mean I'd never-" Allori smiled crazily and pointed a finger at Bulma. "HA YOU LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE HIM!" Bulma kept blushing and glared. Allori laughed and skipping around in a circle. "I can't believe it! He'd got another girl falling for him!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone! And what do you mean by 'he's got another girl falling for him'?"

The female Saiyan stopped skipping and turned to face Bulma. She swiped her hand over he lips making a zipper like swipe. "I won't tell a soul. And, what I mean by 'he's got another girl falling for him,' is that on Freezas ship, tons of the nurses just adored Vegeta! There was this one girl, her name was 'Tella'-" The girls turned as Vegeta flinched at the name 'Tella'. Allori continued, "And she would never stop following him around. Gosh she was annoying. And once Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he finally killed her. She was that girl Saiyan I told you about earlier. She even dyed her hair blond!" Bulma laughed at the story. Vegeta had a girlfreind! Sorta. Allori laughed along. Yamcha stepped in and they shushed. "Hey Bulma, Allori, wanna go out for some ice cream?" Bulma shook her head. "Allori you go. I bet you never had ice cream before so I guess you should go try it. I'll stay here with Vegeta." Allori winked and followed Yamcha, who was glaring suspiciously at Vegeta. Bulma closed the door and sat on back on her chair. She laid her head down on the table and fell asleep not long afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DBZ

Akira Toriyama owns it

So,

note: Allori is going to get with a canon character there are hints through out this chapter (PSST ITS OOLONG)

Allori walked along the sidewalk with Yamcha, Paur, and Oolong. Yamcha had gotten Allori 36 different types of Ice cream. For a Saiyan that didn't eat much, that sure was A LOOOOOT of Ice cream! 'For Vegeta's sister, she's pretty nice. And cute.' Yamcha thought. Allori turned to look at him and and smiled. He blushed realizing he was staring. Yamcha's phone rang in his pocket. A loud, hard rock song blared causing odd stares. Yamcha quickly got out his phone but it slipped from his fingers. He caught then let it slip out like soap. "ROOOOOOCK THAT HOUSE DOWN! BLOW SOME HOLES IN THAT SUCKA!" It screamed. Allori sweat dropped. "Eep! Hello?" He asked once he had caught and answered it. "Oh Yamcha! You should Allroi some new clothes! We want her to fit in on earth!" Bunnys voice rang out in a happy tone. Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Its Allori. And sure Mrs. Breifs. See ya." Yamcha ended the call and clicked off his phone. Allori, Paur and Oolong looked over at him with confusion. Yamcha sweat dropped and gave a sheepish smile. "HEHE Looks like were going shopping! Allori needs some earth clothes!" He grabbed her hand and they rushed into the cheapest place he could find. Allori looked around. There were colorful shirts,pants,skirt,and dresses. "Where are we?" She asked. Yamcha turned and smiled. "Oh this is a store. This is one of many places you can buy clothing. Bulma's mom gave me like, 50$ for ice cream. She probably doesn't know you don't eat much. Being a Saiyan, she must have thought you eat like Goku or Vegeta." He searched through clumps of clothes. He threw out whatever he thought she wouldn't like, not knowing she wasn't picky. "Here try this on!" He handed her a pile of clothes and pushed her into a changing room. Oolong and Paur ran in. "Hey you left us at the altar man!" Oolong complained. Yamcha laughed nervously. "Sorry." He said. Just then Allori walked out of the changing room. She wore a red tshirt with the word 'Firefly' on it with jeans, tennis shoes, and a black ball cap. "You look fantastic!" Yamcha smiled. "TRY THIS ON!" Oolong said excitedly. He handed her a thong and sports bra. "HEY!" Yamcha slapped him over the head. "Sorry Allori, come on." Yamcha lead her to he desk where the cashier scanned the tag and the clothes were bought. Yamcha and Allori were alone now. They left Paur to deal with Oolong who had apparently fainted from the blow on the head. "Sooooo Allori... Do you have a boyfriend?" Allori looked over surprised by the sudden question. "No... Why?"

"Uh nothing! Um did you ever have a nickname?"

"Well yeah, people called me Al on Freezas ship."

Yamcha smiled. "Then thats what I'll call you. Al. Nice nickname!"

Allori blushed. Oolong and Paur ran over to them. "Thanks for the hit on the head Yamcha!" Oolong said sarcastically. "I'll be feelin it for weeks!" He stuck his tongue out. Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Thats what you get for being a pervert!"

Sooooo short! I got busy man!


End file.
